


Strawberries and French Fries

by Emooly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy Love, Café, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff, Gay Love, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Yaoi, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi discuss their feelings for one another over a casual dinner date.What seems like an ordinary night soon turns into a less-than-ordinary conversation.A cute fluffic between my favorite strawberry and my favorite French fry.Don't like Yaoi? Don't read.





	

“U-um…”

Yamaguchi tried to think of something else. It was springtime. Practice was hard. Conditioning was worse. And Tsuki looked  _ really  _ cute right now. Wait, no he didn’t. He only looked slightly cute. That was a lie. Oh my god, his pretty golden hair. His glasses always made him look smarter than he actually was… wait no, he actually was extremely smart what was he saying. 

_ Okay… just focus on breathing, not passing out, and asking him that little question you practiced so many times in front of the mirror last night.  _

“Ts… Tsukki?” Yamaguchi managed to stammer. 

The blond turned around, and saw a very flustered Yamaguchi trying to compose himself and not fall apart in front of him.

“Yes, what is it…” he said after turning around, kneeling on the gymnasium floor, looking for something in his duffel bag. 

_ Why isn’t he even looking at me? God damn it, I’ve been in love with you for years! Why doesn’t he ever notice that?! _

“I-I was just wondering, i-if you wanted to go to the um… the café downtown…” Yamaguchi sputtered out, gripping onto his water bottle to brace himself for a rejection.

“Sure, whatever,” Tsukishima shrugged, scrolling through his phone. “Let me just text my brother.”

_ No… oh god this was going so terribly wrong. He thinks I just want to hang out with him… _

“No, stop!” Yamaguchi shouted, alerting a few other Karasuno team members who were still loitering on the court after practice. 

“Why are you being so weird today?” Tsukishima said while rolling his eyes. “If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to.” He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, about to exit the gym without Yamaguchi. 

“N-no, it’s not that, I-I want to!” Yamaguchi tripped over his words. “I-I just want to go with  _ you.  _ Alone.”

“Don’t we usually do that?” Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders. “What’s the big deal?”

“B-because I like you!” Yamaguchi blurted out. “Like, _like like_ you!”  
“What does that even mean?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “It’s like you’re speaking gibberish.”

Yamaguchi took a breath. “Like I’m ROMANTICALLY INTERESTED IN YOU, OKAY?! Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Yamaguchi had to thank his lucky stars that Kageyama and Hinata weren’t running their hitting drills tonight, otherwise they would have never let him live that down.

“Oh…” Tsukishima finally understood. 

Yamaguchi nodded, his face reddening at the second. 

_ Why did it always have to turn out this way? He was always so indifferent about these  kinds of things.... _

“C-can you just say something?” Yamaguchi pleaded. “You’re leaving me hanging here…”

“I mean, there isn’t really much to say…” Tsukishima shrugged. “I guess I can go with you, if that makes you happy. You always care about these little things so much anyway…”

Yamaguchi felt as if his heart was about to sink to the ground.

_ Does Tsuki not feel the same way for me? Is he just going out with me because he feels _

_ sorry for me? _

“Oh um… okay…” Yamaguchi nodded eagerly. He sighed as Tsukishima started walking very quickly, almost about to leave him behind. “Then we should probably catch the bus… I hear the last one that goes downtown is like half an hour from now we should hurry… oh um, only if you want to though, it’s really no rush.”

“I don’t really care,” Tsukishima sighed. “As long as we get there on time.”

“So, um…” Yamaguchi tried to catch up with the taller guy. “Do you have any questions, I guess?”

“Not really,” Tsukishima replied. “To be honest, I sort of saw it coming.” 

“Well… do you feel the same way?” Yamaguchi pried with curiosity. “I-I just want to know, so I don’t get my hopes up in the long run.”

“I guess… a little bit,” Tsukishima responded. “I’m not really sure yet right now.”

“Th-that’s totally okay!” Yamaguchi urged. “You don’t have to be 100% sure about everything… I mean, you have your whole life together with your grades and the team and all that. I understand if you haven’t sorted out your feelings for me yet… I mean, I’m not even sure if I have either.”

“It’s not that I haven’t sorted them out yet… I have thought about it, since you’ve made it so freaking obvious,” Tsukishima said. 

They made their way to the bus station, standing next to each other, awaiting for the next one to arrive. 

“Where did you want to go again?” Tsukishima asked. “You said it was downtown, right?”

“Yeah, it’s actually only like a 1-minute walk from the bus station!” Yamaguchi asserted. “It’s very cute and modern… they serve pastries shaped like animal heads, oh and they have delicious tea too!” 

“It sounds expensive,” Tsukishima scoffed. “Are you sure this is the place you want to go to?”

Yamaguchi nodded eagerly. “Yes, I’ve been wanting to go here for a while now!”

“So you’ve been planning,” Tsukishima smirked playfully. “I see how it is now.”

“No, not for that long, don’t worry about that!” Yamaguchi said. “Just a few weeks is all, but don’t worry! As long as I am hanging out with you, I’m happy.”

The bus finally pulled over and the pair shuffled on, finding a few seats located toward the front. It finally lurched back to life, making its way to the downtown area. 

“U-um, do we like, hold hands or something?” Yamaguchi asked, reaching for Tsukishima’s palm. 

“Not quite yet,” Tsukishima said, pulling his hand away. “I’m still kind of confused about this whole situation myself.”  
“Oh… um, okay…” Yamaguchi was taken aback by his coldness. “I just thought since you agreed--”

“I agreed because I want to get some answers about my feelings,” Tsukishima interrupted. “And besides, we do this together all the time. It’s not like it’s particularly… special or anything.”

“I think it’s special…” Yamaguchi muttered to himself before the bus finally arrived at the only row of restaurants and boutiques that Karasuno High School students had access to. It was a suburban rural town after all, and it doesn’t offer much to do over the weekends. The pair quietly thanked the driver before exiting the bus. The night was young, the sky was beautiful. The stars lit up the entire scene, smearing the horizon with a warm sort of glow. 

“So where is this place anyway?” Tsukishima muttered to himself, scanning around the small row of shops.

“It’s a really cute café! I made sure to like memorize the logo and everything. We should be coming up to it soon…” Yamaguchi exclaimed, accidentally grabbing Tsukishima’s hand. The blond instinctively jerked his hand away, turning the opposite direction. 

“U-um… did you not like that?” the freckled boy asked. 

“It’s not that…” Tsukishima replied. “It was just sudden… that’s all.”  
The pair walked in silence for a couple of moments before Yamaguchi yelped at the sight of the logo he worked so hard to memorize. “It’s that one, right there!” he pointed at the bright sign. “Ahh.. I’m so happy we finally found it~” The pair stopped in front of a small, low wooden building with French-styled windowpanes and fresh cut flowers growing in clay pots outside the door. It was a modest-looking establishment… usually Tsukishima would look down on something so simple. But these sorts of places always made Yamaguchi ecstatic. 

“Don’t get so excited in public,” Tsukishima scoffed. “People might stare at us.”

“It doesn’t matter because we’re here now, right?!” Yamaguchi was so excited. He skipped to the little door of the restaurant and propped it open for his crush. The blond cautiously stepped inside, not even bothering to thank his companion for doing something so polite. 

A perky-looking waitress approached them, 

“Good evening, gentlemen! Where would you two like to be seated tonight?”

“U-um…” Yamaguchi was fumbling over his words again. “H-how about that nice little table by the window over there? Won’t you like that, Tsuki?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Whatever you want, I guess.”

“Aw, what a lovely couple!” the waitress smiled. “Okay, a table for two by the window coming right up!”

“Uh, we’re not a--” Tsukishima started before Yamaguchi grabbed onto his arm. 

“Thanks so much!” the freckled boy grinned, still gripping onto Tsukishima’s crook with dear life.

The waitress placed two menus facing the chairs on the table, and seated the pair. 

“I’ll come around once you are both ready to order!” she informed, walking behind the counter adjacent to the door. “Enjoy yourselves!”

Tsukishima seated himself, and opened the overly decorated menu. 

“It looks like all they have are desserts. Do you see anything you like?”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks flushed a strawberry red.  _ Finally he’s asking me something. It shows he’s curious about me, maybe? _

“U-um.. maybe like a fruit cake or something with like whipped cream on it or like something?” Yamaguchi stammered again. 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, staring at him from across the table. 

“Can you please speak a language we both understand, please?”

“I’m literally fine with anything!” Yamaguchi waved his hands around in the air in defeat. “You pick first, I’ll make sure to get something different from you in case you don’t like it.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, whatever. I guess I’ll get the strawberry soufflé and a cup of black tea.”

“Ooo the soufflé looks good!” Yamaguchi commented, still sifting indecisively through the extensive menu. 

“I thought you were getting something different from me,” Tsukishima jabbed playfully. He smirked at Yamaguchi’s discomposure. 

“Okay okay okay!” Yamaguchi hid his face behind the menu, peering out at the blond a few moments after.

“I guess I’ll get a bowl of french fries… ooo and the chocolate milkshake… that looks so good!” Yamaguchi beamed, finally closing and setting down the menu in satisfaction. 

“I never knew you were such a sweet tooth,” Tsukishima smirked. “I thought you liked those savory snacks more. Like chips or something.”

“I mean, I guess I like salty things too,” Yamaguchi shrugged. “Sweets are just as delicious to me.”

The waitress made her way to the table and took down their orders. 

“Anything else for today?” she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear after jotting down the final note.

“Nope!” Yamaguchi smiled. “Thank you so much!”  
Tsukishima nodded, acknowledging the waitress’s kindness, and shifted his attention back to Yamaguchi. 

“U-um…” now he was stuck in a pickle now that there was nothing left to talk about. They have placed their orders, the café was relatively empty since it was a school night after all.  _ What to say, what to do… oh!  _

“You um, looked cool during practice today,” Yamaguchi said. 

“Are you trying to compliment me?” Tsukishima murmured while looking out the window.

“You just looked cool that’s all!” Yamaguchi stuttered. “I mean, I just think it’s really great that you’re a first-year and you’re already on the main lineup! That’s amazing, don’t you think?”

“I guess so,” Tsukishima shrugged. “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. I mean, Hinata and Kageyama are also first-years. And they’re the main setter and wing spiker.”

“I still think it’s really cool!” Yamaguchi persisted. “And you’re a really good blocker, too.”

“Thanks,” Tsukishima said. “I guess it is pretty cool.”

Yamaguchi blushed now that he finally agreed with him. “You’re welcome,” he whispered under his breath. 

Tsukishima reciprocated his enthusiasm, immediately knocking him off of his feet again. 

The awkward moment in the conversation was interrupted by the clinking of two plates against the table’s surface.

“One strawberry soufflé and tea…” the waitress murmured, placing the treat in front of Tsukishima. “And an order of fries and a milkshake.”

“Ooooo it looks so yummy!” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the sight of the desserts. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem!” the waitress nodded in approval. “Have a good evening!”

Yamaguchi pulled the plate in front of him and began gobbling down the salty snack, not even bothering to wait for Tsukishima to start working on his food. 

“Tch, work on your manners,” Tsukishima scoffed while dipping his spoon into the soft souffle.

The freckled boy immediately set down the fry he was about to send into his mouth and looked down in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry! You can eat first, I was just really excited to um, you know.” 

Tsukishima ignored his frantic excuses while looking out the window adjacent to their booth. It was a quiet, silent evening. There weren’t a lot of people at the strip, Tsukishima duly noted as the dim streetlamps lit the empty sidewalks. He noticed Yamaguchi beginning to shift around uncomfortably in his seat, making it very obvious that he was trying to say something. He always did this -- he was always so easy to read. 

“What is it this time?” Tsukishima asked without even turning toward his direction, lifting the teacup to his lips and taking a hearty sip.

“It’sjustthatI’velikedyouforaverylongtimeandIthoughtthatyouneededtoknowthat,” Yamaguchi blurted out, shoving a fistful of french fries into his mouth after opening up a can of worms.

Tsukishima set down his teacup, his cheeks subtly flushing as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

No noise except the desperate chewing of junk food and the clinking of glass and silverware. 

“How long have you felt this way for?” Tsukishima asked, slicing into the souffle and removing another generous helping of the sweet confection. 

“F-for as long as I have known you!” Yamaguchi admitted. “I-I really like you. I love how you are so smart and how you have everything figured out. You get good grades, you are a starting player on the volleyball team, and despite what a lot of people say, I think you are a really great person, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima was taken aback by Yamaguchi’s kind words, he doesn’t usually know what to do when he gets complimented, especially as fervently as he just was.

“Th-thanks, I guess,” Tsukishima muttered, avoiding eye contact. “I-I don’t know if I can return your feelings just yet. I just don’t know how I feel about you right now. You are very important to me, but…”

“But what?” Yamaguchi inquired, his plate of fries now squeaky clean. “If you don’t like me, you can just tell me. I will probably take a good six months to get over it, but if you let me know now, at least it won’t hurt as much.”

“It’s not that…” Tsukishima replied. “It’s more that I’m… unsure? You mean a lot to me as a friend and as a person… maybe even more but...  I just don’t really know right now.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath before gulping down his entire chocolate milkshake, his brow furrowed in anguish. A very comical chocolate milkshake mustache formed as a result. A few teardrops began budding at the corner of his eyes as he sulked disappointedly out of the restaurant. 

Tsukishima sighed, rubbing his forehead out of stress. “Yamaguchi, for God’s sake, what are you doing?!” he called out, slamming a hefty bill on the table and sprinting out of the café to chase after him.

He bolted after the crestfallen brunette, who was daresay sniffling quite loudly on the street. The blond finally caught up to him at the end of the road, speed walking at his side.

“Yamaguchi, what has gotten into you?” Tsukishima said. The freckled teenager ignored him, continuing his way in some arbitrary direction. “This isn’t even the right way to the bus stop, dude. It’s the other way.”

Yamaguchi stopped dead in his tracks, spun on his heel, and walked in the other direction, still refusing to respond to any of Tsukishima’s pleas.

“You have to talk to me,” Tsukishima begged. “I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

Yamaguchi whipped around… it is very easy to tell that he has been crying non-stop ever since he left the restaurant. 

“Would you stop talking like you didn’t do anything?!” Yamaguchi stammered amidst his weeps. “I just  _ confessed  _ to you and you didn’t even bat an eye! It’s like I don’t even matter to you.”

“But I just told you that you were important to me!” Tsukishima countered. “I just need some time to process this… it’s not fair to me if I make the decision right this second!”

“It’s not even that,” Yamaguchi responded. “It’s the way you treat me. It’s like I’m just some sort of animal sidekick or right hand man you see in the movies. I’m just a background character and you’re the main attraction, basically. If I really am that important to you, don’t just say it,  _ show  _ it.”

“I’m sorry…” Tsukishima apologized. He started looking at the ground, his feet shifting back and forth.  “I-I like you, okay? Like… more than a friend. It’s just hard for me to say that sometimes because you care so much about me and I just don’t what what to do with that.”

“Wow, thanks so much for your input,” Yamaguchi spat back sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes and walking past him, his cheeks blushing like crimson. 

Tsukishima grabbed his wrist before he could go, pulling him closer toward him. 

“Stop for a second,” he commanded, his voice sudden taking on a grave tone.

“Let go of me, you stupidhead!” Yamaguchi whined, punching to no avail at the blond’s much stronger arm. 

“You just have something on your face,” Tsukishima chuckled, wiping off the chocolate mustache with his thumb and licking it off his finger. 

“Wh-whatever, I’m still mad at you!” Yamaguchi replied, storming toward the nearest bus stop. 

“I still like you though,” Tsukishima said, catching up to him by gliding for just a few steps. “Do you have anything to say about that?”

“N-not really,” Yamaguchi responded. “I mean, you never really did either way.”

“I do now, though,” Tsukishima chided. “I like you. I really really do. I want to be with you.”

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. 

“Like… like you  _ like like  _ me?”

“Yes, I  _ like like  _ you.” A capitulated chuckle managed to escape from between Tsukishima’s lips.

“As in…  _ romantically _ ?”

“Very.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip before continuing to amble down toward the bus stop. “Took you long enough,” he grumbled under his breath, finally approaching the bench and taking a seat. 

Tsukishima slid down next to him. “I can take you on a real date next time.”

“Fine,” Yamaguchi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I have a couple of requests, now that you finally admitted that you like me back?”  
“Make them reasonably doable,” Tsukishima replied. 

“First, I want to go to a real, fancy restaurant,” Yamaguchi said. “That’s only the first condition. It has to have nice, white tablecloths and dim lighting and waiters in suits and candles and flowers and… and  _ jazz  _ music!”

“That doesn’t sound very realistic…” Tsukishima shot down. “Why don’t we just go to a café again? Like regular people do?”

“No.” 

“Okay.”

“Oh, and I also want to hold hands!” Yamaguchi suggested. “In public! Oo, and we can wear matching clothes! And share music together! And talk on the phone until very late at night.”

“I’m not so sure…” Tsukishima winced. 

“About what, exactly?”

“About like 99% of the aforementioned ‘conditions’”. 

“Well, we’ll work out the details later!” Yamaguchi protested. He grabbed Tsukishima by the collar all of a sudden, pulling him toward his face so that they met eye to eye.

“Y-you can’t just half-ass this, okay?” Yamaguchi asserted. “I don’t want you to ignore me or say mean things to me. We’re… we like each other now. So it’s different. You have to treat me just as highly as you feel about me.” 

“As you wish,” Tsukishima accepted, the corners of his lips meandering into a smirk. “What else, you little princess of England?” He liked it a little bit when Yamaguchi took charge. 

“U-um…” Yamaguchi fumbled over his words as the bus began to approach the stop. “I-I have to take this one now… it’s the one that goes back to my neighborhood. I think yours comes later.” The bus wheezed to a stop next to the pair. 

“Aren’t you going to request for one last condition?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrow. 

The doors of the bus opened. 

“Mhm. This.” The freckled brunette planted a kiss on the blond’s cheek before hurrying to the steps of the impatiently honking bus. “See you later, Tsukki.” 

And with that, the doors slammed closed, rumbling away into the night, leaving Tsukishima in a state of bliss and shock, as he heaved out a long sigh and slumped against the bench. 

What. A. Night.


End file.
